<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>public enemy number one by SolivagantStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606545">public enemy number one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolivagantStories/pseuds/SolivagantStories'>SolivagantStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Betrayal, Dead Wilbur Soot, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Loss of Trust, Tommy’s alone, Tubbo is the president, Tubbo made a mistake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolivagantStories/pseuds/SolivagantStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy stared at the sign, the freshly scrawled writing that, misspelled and shaky, was all Tubbo. It’d survived the end of L’Manberg. It’d survived his family, Techno and Wilbur and everything they’d brought.</p><p>The sign, that was evidence of Tubbo’s... betrayal? Lack of trust?</p><p>Tommy grit his teeth, something within him snapping as he stood, wrenching the sign from its post. </p><p> </p><p>Or, the only thing Tommy has left is Tubbo, after everything, but now even that is shaken. Taken away by broken trust.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>public enemy number one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I should be continuing ‘a renewal of faith, and of family’ right now but the stream absolutely murdered me and I needed to vent through writing. So here you go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy isn’t bitter. </p><p>Of course not. Why would he be? After all, it’s not like his entire country just got blown up by a man who he’d once loved like a brother. It’s not like his other brother figure has declared himself his enemy, the enemy of their government. </p><p>It’s not like Tubbo, his best friend, the only person he truly needs, his L’Manberg, left behind a sign. </p><p>Tommy isn’t bitter, but he also isn’t stupid. </p><p>He may have taken a bit longer to prep for the war, hands shaking and nerves threatening to make him just sit. Sit and shake and cry and be overall pathetic. He may have stuck by Wilbur, filled with foolish, foolish, hope that maybe. Maybe if he just stood by him to the end. Maybe he wouldn’t blow everything up. </p><p>He may have been busy. But he still noticed how, when he met up with Tubbo, he’d seemed... off. Shifty. </p><p>Tommy didn’t think he’d ever forget the way Quackity had shifted closer to Tubbo defensively, side by side. Against him. </p><p>Then that had been forgotten in the heat of things. In the adrenaline of traitors and war and skirmishes and promises kept. He’d pushed it to the side, falling into step with Tubbo like always, only this time Quackity was there. Techno was there. </p><p>Everyone was there until they weren’t and it was just him and Tubbo and him, and he couldn’t trust anyone else. </p><p>Tommy stared at the sign, the freshly scrawled writing that, misspelled and shaky, was all Tubbo. It’d survived the end of L’Manberg. It’d survived his family, Techno and Wilbur and everything they’d brought. </p><p>The evidence of Tubbo’s... betrayal? Lack of trust?</p><p>Tommy stared. </p><p>At this point he found it hard to care. Found it hard to feel much of anything, really. If he looked further than the edge of the tower he’d escaped to, he’d see craters. Emptiness where there was once a hopeful country. </p><p>After everything. After he’d screamed himself raw at Techno, after he’d buried Wilbur, after he’d embraced Phil, his dad. After everything, he’d still had that little bit of hope. </p><p>That light, that was Tubbo. </p><p>Tubbo would always be with him. Would always trust him, would always rely on him, while Tommy relied on him in turn. That was his hope. His L’Manberg was Tubbo and he’d thought... he’d hoped. </p><p>Well. </p><p>Tommy stood, wrenching the sign out of its post. He clutched at it. </p><p>How could Tubbo have looked at him so lovingly only hours after he’d written this? How could he sit there, on their bench, knowing what he’d been thinking? When had he decided to trust Tommy again? When had he stopped trusting him?</p><p>What had Tommy done wrong? </p><p>Tommy didn’t allow himself to cry. He’d already done that, buried in Phil’s arms as his brothers both died, one literally and the other to his beliefs. He’d already done that on the battlefield, when Withers threatened to murder him atop the corpse of his country. </p><p>He didn’t cry as he threw the sign off of the edge. Didn’t cry as he climbed down methodically, mind buzzing unpleasantly. </p><p>He’d gone up the tower to find peace after Wilbur’s funeral. </p><p>He’d come back down with a different kind of peace. An... understanding. </p><p>He was alone. </p><p>Tubbo, his best friend, the only one who mattered, his president... Tubbo didn’t trust him. When worst came to worst he wasn’t Tubbo’s best friend. </p><p>He was enemy number one. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/-/-/-/</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Tubbo wasn’t busy rebuilding L’Manberg, he was busy feeling guilty. </p><p>He’d look at Tommy, far too quiet and on the sidelines when he used to be center stage, the right-hand man, and feel this uncomfortable twinge in his chest that only the monotonous task of filling chasms could take away. </p><p>Tubbo lost himself to rebuilding. </p><p>Maybe if he made L’Manberg. If he restored it to its former glory, to something better, Tommy wouldn’t be sad. Maybe he’d be himself again, grinning and always by his side. </p><p>It’d been ages since they’d sat on their bench, and just talked. The last time had been with Dream, when they’d both still been shellshocked. When the world had just ended all around them. When Tommy still had a spark of hope. </p><p>For some reason, nowadays, the hope was gone. </p><p>Tubbo didn’t understand. But also didn’t stop. Didn’t stop rebuilding, didn’t stop leading. Didn’t stop being the president, the new person in charge. </p><p>He may be a president of a chasm, but not for long. </p><p>And yet. Tommy wasn’t there, by his side. </p><p>Tubbo could vividly remember asking him to be his Vice President. It hadn’t truly been about the position. What he’d truly, truly been asking was if he’d stay. If he’d be by his side forever and ever. </p><p>Tommy hadn’t hesitated to say no. To suggest Quackity. </p><p>Tubbo liked Quackity. He’d been friends with the man for a while, hanging out when Tommy wasn’t available. They’d prepped for the war together, building a bond only harsh times like those could forge. They’d plotted and planned. Theorized who the traitor was. (—and Tubbo felt so, so awful every time he thought of that sign—) So yes, he liked Quackity. </p><p>But it’d still hurt, when Tommy had turned away. When he’d rebuilt his new house further away from L’Manberg than anyone else, saying it was for the scenery. Saying he just preferred the quiet. </p><p>Tommy never preferred quiet. He loved people, being recognized. He loved riling people up just to see their reaction. He loved listening to people talk. </p><p>And yet. And yet he lived in a house all alone, without even a pet to keep him company. </p><p>Tubbo found himself without Tommy by his side most days, as he plotted with his friends, his allies, on how to take down Techno. How to keep Dream out of their business. He found himself walking through newly made pathways with no one by his side, except occasionally Quackity. </p><p>Was he alone, now? What had he done wrong?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was inspired by Tubbo’s Nov 16th stream, where he declared Tommy public enemy number one before promptly ignoring he ever did after everything went down.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>